It started with a book
by samdizon
Summary: she reaches out to get the book but her hand collides with somebody else's hand.. wonder who it is Zoji


Chapter 1

'thinking'

"talking"

_flashbacks/text messages_

Zoe's P.O.V.

'Purple bedsheets, check'

'Purple alarm clock, check'

'notebooks, check'

'pens, check'

'book for book report, I haven't bought that yet'

I went to the novel section of the bookstore while somehow managing to carry all my stuff.

I was in luck because the last copy was on the bookshelf and this was the only bookstore were you could find it.

I ran up to it and reached out for it. My hand met with somebody else's hand. After our hands touched I felt a sudden spark which made me let go of all my stuff.

I bent down to pick up my belongings and he helped me. After I had gotten everything I stood up and got a clear look at him. He was a few inches taller than me, long navy blue hair, and he was wearing a Tokyo High school uniform.

'Isn't that the school I'm going to transfer to?'

"You can have the book." he said to me

"I think you need it too… so, how about we pay 50-50 for the book and I can use it after you're done. OK?" I told him

"Uh… sure.." He reply-ed while I was scribbling something on a piece of paper

"Well my name is Zoe Orimoto… and here is my number.. You can just SMS me your address and tell me when your done with the book." I told him while giving him a piece of paper where my number was written in

He took the piece of paper then said: "My name is Kouji Minamoto."

I gave him the money to pay for my share and said "Heres the money.."

"Thanks.. so I guess I'll see you around.."

"Yeah you too." and with that I turned around and went back home.

**-Orimoto Residence-**

"I'm home!" I shouted when I got home.

"Hi honey! I have good news!" my moms voice from upstairs echoed through the almost empty house

I went upstairs and saw my mom in my room packing up my stuffed animals in a box. She sat down on my bed and motioned me to sit beside her. I sat on my bed and waited for her to say something.

"I got you a dorm room in Tokyo High." she said with a smile

"Really? Cool! I am sooo ready to live in a boarding school!"

"That's good… so did you get to buy your notebooks and that book you needed?"

"I didn't get to bring the book home but I bought it… well half of it.."

"Huh? why did you buy half?"

"W-well… you see…" I stuttered "I kinda split it with a boy I met at the bookstore. There was only one copy and he also needed it coz he was from Tokyo High too." I said while blushing

"I see.. and is this boy cute?" My mom said while laughing

"Mom! He is gorgeous!" I said while recalling his face

**BEEP! BEEP!** my cell phone started buzzing. I found it in my bag and read the text message.

Kouji: _Hey Zoe! It's me, __Kouji. Well um.. I already bought the book. Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you that I don't have an address. I live in my dorm in Tokyo High. My dorm room is 11. See yah!_

Zoe: _Uh.. hey Kouji! Oh and I'm gonna need it by Tuesday. Don't worry I'm gonna board at Tokyo High anyway. So I guess we're gonna be schoolmates! See you at school!_

Kouji: _Really? Cool! Well.. bye._

I put my phone down and started packing my stuff coz tomorrow I'm gonna go to my dorm room and my parents are going to go to Italy.

**-The next day-**

"Zoooeee!" my mom said that for the 7th time already and yes I was counting!

"Good bye room!" I waved goodbye to my room. I looked at the built in mirror in my room. I saw my reflection. I was wearing a sleeveless, white shirt with pink stripes. And a mini denim skirt.

I got into the car and we were off to Tokyo High. I was deep in my thoughts when my phone started beeping. It was Kouji.

Kouji: _Good morning Zoe!_

Zoe: _Morning! I wouldn't say it was good… My parents are leaving for Italy but I wouldn't say it was bad either coz I'm gonna have a dorm and I'm gonna meet my new roommate!_

Kouji: _Hey! Cool! Maybe I'll see you at school. What's your dorm room._

Zoe: _It's 22. Why are yah gonna come over?_

Kouji: _Uh.. sure… maybe we could start doing the book report.._

Zoe: _I totally forgot about that… yeah sure… bring your laptop, OK?_

Kouji: _Yeah sure… and don't tell anybody that I'm doing this coz I'm not known to hang around with new students.. ___

Zoe: _I'll be our little secret! I'm already at school! I'll see you soon!_

Kouji: _Bye!_

**-At Tokyo High-**

'We finally arrived at Tokyo High!'

"Good bye Zoe! You be a good girl now!" my mom said with tears falling from her eyes.

I hugged her and said "Good bye mom! I love you! I'll miss you!"

I kissed my mom then I kissed my dad and said to him "Bye dad! Have a safe trip! Don't forget me!"

They went in the car and before they left I saw my mom wave to me from inside the car.

I made my way into the school and I pulled my suitcase to my dorm building. I carried it to the 2nd floor which was the girls' dorm area.

"Name and room number" A woman in her 30's said to me without looking up

"Um.. Orimoto, Zoe. Room # 22" I told her a bit unsure

She gave me the key for my room "Don't loose that. And your roommate is Hotaru Imai." She said blankly (N/a: I just used her name but it looks like Tomoyo Daidoji)

I opened the door and saw a pair of light blue eyes. She was beautiful. She had long, wavy, black hair. Big, light blue eyes. Snow white complexion and a good figure.

"Hi! I'm Orimoto, Zoe! You can call me Zoe! So.. I guess you're my new roommate.." I greeted her

"Yeah.. I'm Hotaru.." she said quietly "Enough with the greetings… I already divided the room. The left side is yours the right is mine. Your bed is already there and 2 boxes arrived for you a couple of minutes ago.. Don't touch any of my stuff or books and there won't be any problems. Got it? She said to me in a tone that my mother would use

"Yes ma'am!" I said hurriedly

She smirked at my reaction then sat down and resumed reading her book.

I put my bag on one side of the room and started opening the boxes that came for me today.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!** Somebody was knocking on our door. Seeing that Hotaru was not going to get up I stood up and answered the door.

"Hey." A deep voice said as soon as I opened the door. I looked up at the person and saw that it was Kouji. He was wearing a fit, plain black shirt with a collar and a pair of denim jeans.

"Hey! What are you doing here already? I haven't even started unpacking!" I said or nearly shouted at him.

"Sshhh!!! I'm trying to read here.. can you guys flirt somewhere else?" Hotaru said rather rudely

Kouji and I blushed when we heard this.

"So do you need help unpacking?"

"Uh sure… you can um… open those boxes" I told him while pointing to the direction of the boxes.

We started unpacking all my stuff. He finished opening the boxes and I asked him to get the stuff out. He took the bean bag out and the purple trunk too.

I started to put my clothes in the new trunk. After I had finished unpacking. I sat down on the floor. And Kouji sat down beside me and said "So.. do you want to have lunch?

"Sure.. Uh… where's the canteen?" I asked him

"It's down stairs."

"Oh… can you do me a favor? Please give me a tour! Please!" I asked him.. no.. more like begged him to give me a tour then I gave him a pout.

'Nobody can resist this pout' I thought to my self while laughing evilly inside my head.

"Fine." He said giving in to my pout. "But we have to make sure that nobody is going to see us especially Christine Heihomachi" he said in a serious tone

"Uh.. o-OK.." I said quietly

I grabbed his hand and went out the room. I looked at him and saw a serious look on his face. I let go of his hand and grabbed his bandanna. He had a surprised look on his face then he shouted "Hey! Gimme my bandanna!"

"You have to catch me first!" I shouted playfully while running down the stairs forgetting that I was wearing a skirt

He ran after me. We were running through the school until I reached the football field.. I started getting tired and slowed down a bit. He caught up to me and tackled me to the ground.

He was already on top of me and then he said "Gotcha!" he said with a smirk "Now.. give me my bandanna." He said.

I sighed in defeat. I gave him his bandanna. He wore it with a triumphant smile.

He wasn't getting off me. Which was OK with me. I kinda liked out position. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. Soon we were surrounded by a group of soccer players and cheerleaders. It turns out that they were practicing in the field we were running in.

"So, Kouji, you finally found yourself a girl?" a boy that looked a lot like Kouji said

He looked at the boy that said that then quickly got off of me while blushing madly.

"Hey! Forget about Kouji! Date me!" a boy with brown hair and goggles on his head

Whispers could be heard from the cheerleaders like "I'm prettier than her", "Who is that girl", "Kouji has a girlfriend?"

But one of the cheerleaders stood out. She was mumbling something like "Kouji and the new girl are running around like love-sick teenagers. Soon they're gonna get married and have children of their own... I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!!" Then she carried the goal and was about to hit me and Kouji with it.

"Christine! We were just um... fooling around... she just took my bandanna so I tried to get it back..." Kouji explained calmly to the pink haired girl.

"Oh... I see... I'll just put this back then..." she said while smiling. She got a tool box out of nowhere and started fixing the goal.

The players and cheerleaders resumed their respective practices.

Kouji stood up and then stretched his hand out infront of me. I took it gratefully and he pulled me up.

The pink haired girl went up to us and introduced herself to me. "I'm Heihomachi Christine. You can call me Christine. I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad and the KFC or Kouji Fan Club. And my mother is French"

"Hi! I'm Orimoto Zoe. Everybody calls me Zoe. It's a pleasure to meet you Christine! I'm half French and half Japanese."

"I'm sorry but I have to go practice with my team now." she said with a frown

"It's alright Kouji has to give a tour anyway." when I said that her frown deepened and she left us.

I turned around to see that Kouji was also leaving. I ran up to him and we kept on walking until we were out of the football/soccer field. I looked at him and said: "Hey Kouji."

"Hm?" he said without looking

"I'm thirsty.. Can we go to a vending machine or something?"

"Yeah sure..I'm kinda thirsty too."

**-At an empty hall-**

I walked up to the vending machine that Kouji pointed to me at the end of an empty hall. He followed me to the machine. I put the change in the slot and pressed different buttons. I handed him a bottle of water and got one for myself.

"What's this?" he asked

"Water silly. You said you were thirsty didn't you?"

"Yeah I guess. So.. uh... why did you get my bandanna anyway?"

I just shrugged. Then he had a devilish smirk on his face

"You like me don't you?"

I spit my drink when he asked that question. I wiped my mouth with my hand while trying to hide my blush.

He suddenly burst out laughing! 'The nerve!' (that line is for my couz)

"You should have seen the look on your face!" He said while trying to stiffle his laugh.

I had to get him back... then a devilish idea popped into my head.

I walked up to him until we were only inches apart.

"What if I do like you?" I said in a flirtatious voice "I'd like you better if you were topless" As I started taking his shirt off

"Wow! Hey! What the hell are you doing?" he said while turning beet red and trying to put his shirt back down

I burst out laughing and said "You should have seen the look on your face" trying to sound like Kouji

He couldn't stop blushing.

"Hey! What are you two doing in this dark hall?" a teacher asked us

"uh.. we were...

to be continued...


End file.
